The Thea & Dean Series
by neverumind
Summary: "Tell ya what. I'll help ya rebuild that GTO, then you can tell me how good of a mechanic I am." Thea holds out one hand, "Deal."
1. Chapter 1

This is a little something that's been kicking around in my head and I found a wonderful and I mean wonderful Beta to help me make it huge! A huge shout out to wandertogondor, who without her wouldn't be this amazing! You should all check out her stories, amazing! I off course own nothing but Thea and everything you don't recognize. I hope you enjoy!

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

She doesn't know what makes her stop at the old salvage yard, but there's something that compels her to. Maybe it's because her old Judge will fit right in with the black Impala or maybe because it feels like home; the forgotten relics of American history.

Turning into the yard she slows to a stop. There are lights on inside but the door seems so far away. Fumbling with her keys, her hands are slipping on the door and her legs aren't working properly but she manages to make it halfway up the driveway regardless.

Stumbling, she falls face first onto the ground, stones cutting deep. She can't find it in herself to move. There's the sound of an old hound barking, an irritated male voice, and the sound of heavy boots on the gravel. She can feel herself being turned over. While blinking back the blood she can see green eyes peering down at her but she can't hold onto consciousness anymore, the world goes black around her.

It's the voices that wake her; it carries through the open door and take her from her land of repreve. She's in a soft bed, scented with a men's cologne and what smells distinctly like transmission oil. It disorients her. All she can remember is running, running from the fire, running from them. She listens carefully, hoping to god that they haven't found her, that she somehow made it to safety. The only voices she can hear are all male, each as distinct as the last. One's gruff and gritty, but the words sound almost teasing. The second is gentle and soft, she guesses he's younger than the first. The third is harder to hear, almost like he's being purposefully quiet but it sounds like he's just taken a shot of good whiskey, husky and smooth.

She sits up gingerly. Her stomach's still bruised and incredibly tender, so is her face. Pretty much her entire body. She's not wearing what she came in. Her torn and bloody clothes have been replaced with an oversized men's t-shirt and boxers. It sends a cold chill right through her thinking: what if these men aren't any better than the last?

Scanning the room she notices the lack of mirrors, how neat the room is, and generally how plain. It looks almost militaristic. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she inches out of the bed slowly. Testing her legs and trying her weight, she manages to make her way to the door and softly down the stairs. She's so concentrated on getting from step to step that she doesn't realize the voices have stopped talking, it's not until the bottom that she feels their eyes on her.

There's a super tall, long haired guy with the biggest brownest puppy dog eyes she's ever seen, he looks more concerned than curious. There's an older man with a trucker's cap and a beard, there's wariness in his eyes, a careful caution written across his face. The third is shorter than the first, green eyes filled with pain and hurt and mistrust with sandy brown hair and a solid build.

She can't help it, her inner smartass comes out and she points a thumb at herself,

"Thea."

She watches Puppy Eyes grin and point towards himself,

"Sam" and pointing at Beard he says, "Bobby and that's my brother Dean."

She can't help the smile that crosses her face, causing her to wince as it aggravates the cuts and bruises. Sam motions to her toward the table where a box of pizza is laying open. Her stomach rumbles. She hasn't eaten since the attack.

Trying her best to follow Sam her knees go out and her head gets dizzy but there's a warm arm wrapped around her waist, mindful of the cuts and bruises. She can smell the same cologne and it hits her that it's Dean's clothes she's wearing. Looking up at him mustering a smile but he just nods and keeps walking her over to the table, helping her into a chair. He moves to sit on her right side, chair tilted back ever so slightly.

She doesn't know they're all watching her eat the slice like a starving mad woman, she can't help the sounds of appreciation that escape her either. Thankfully they let her scarf down the food before Sam starts in, his voice soft and soothing, as if he's talking to a frightened animal.

The shame wells up and the tears form but she owes them some explanation, after all they have done for her. She'll recount and relive this memory, more than she ever wants to, she'll have nightmares, some that will wake up the whole house but now, in this moment, with men she's just met, she knows the memories won't hurt her. She doesn't want to look at them - doesn't want them to see the tears in her eyes and definitely doesn't want to see the the pity in theirs. So instead she focuses out the window, starting with the shop, how her own friends tied her to the hoist and beat her, how they starved her and mocked her. She doesn't tell them what _they _ had intended to do to her, she just pushes on, she tells them how they cut her with her dad's old knife, how they poured the gas and left her there, with the fire raging around her. Luckily the fire had eaten through the ropes, letting her free...that she smashed through the door and just kept driving.

She can hear the sharp intake of breath. Thea doesn't realize she's crying until the wet droplets dot across her lap. She tries to wipe them away before the others can see but she knows that they've already seen. Thea never cries,not when her boozer dad just wondered off leaving her in the care of her grandfather. She'd always been a one woman army but she didn't feel so strong anymore.

When Bobby offers up a shower, a chance to try and wash them all off her, she's grateful. She just wants to peel away her skin. Standing on shaky legs she follows the directions to the shower, carefully avoiding their eyes.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

He has always been a fixer. Having been so used to looking out for Sammy, his instinct was to carefully dab away all the blood on her face and to carefully stitch what looked like a knife wound on her side. He's so used to being a caretaker, to chasing the supernatural, that he doesn't think this could have been human. It's him, not Bobby or Sam, that wiped away the blood surronding the various small cuts on her arms, who settled her into bed and tucked the blankets up under her chin.

He could feel their eyes on him as he worked and, after when she was carefully tucked in his bed, his knuckles went white around the beer bottle in his hand. He couldn't help but check on her every two hours or so. Finally falling asleep on Bobby's old sofa he dreams of hell and he dreams of her. He dream's of his own damnation and of the girl upstairs.

Sam wakes him up with the smell of pizza, he tries to shake away the vision of himself with black eyes, but it just won't leave completely. None of the hunters mention anything, each absorbed in their own thoughts. The soft sound of feet on the stairs breaks his thoughts, Sam beats him to his feet which is probably a good thing. Sammy's always been dewy-eyes with soft words and soothing sounds. Dean's always been hard, a fighter.

Staring at her he doesn't see a broken battered girl, he sees a woman who probably fought like hell. Someone bruised and fractured but not broken. He should know. He's been shattered more than once. He watches her one good eye travel over them, how there's a careful hope in her eye, how she points her thumb and talks.

"Thea."

Her voice isn't soft or honeyed but it isn't hoarse either. It's like smoke, like a blues singer. She struggles trying to follow Sam and Dean isn't surprised. She's dizzy. He's mindful as he wraps an arm around her midriff and guides her to a chair. He knows Sammy is going to ask her what happened and Dean doesn't want to scare her so he sits on her right, his face darkening slightly.

He tries not to move but its hard, Dean's eyes never leaves her profile, never straying from the curvatures of her face. It doesn't surprise him that she's a mechanic, he can't picture her in an office, but what she says next hits him like a punch to the gut. They were her friends, people she cared about. They rule out demons, Thea had no trace of sulfur anywhere on her and Sam checked the surrounding areas for activity and came up with nothing. He doesn't think she knows she's crying, the tears fall glistening off her swollen cheekbone, the purple bruises contrasts horribly with her pale skin.

He's catalogued each jagged cut, each bruise, the red hand marks around her throat, the cigarette burns that mare her arms. He does it so if he ever comes across these bastards he can repay them for each deed they had done to her. Dean's not sure why this overprotective streak has been thrown into overdrive but he has always loved and protected woman.

Sam's eyes stare into his, disbelief, horror, shock, theres nothing he can offer to make either of them feel any better. Thankfully Bobby seems to know what Thea needs, she seems grateful for the prospect of a shower. With eyes still averted, she makes her way up the stairs and they wait until the door shuts and the old pipes creek.

As much as he doesn't like it, he knows Bobby's right, they don't kill humans, no matter the crimes they've committed. It doesn't have to be said, Thea can stay, but it makes their jobs harder. Dean needs a breather, needs to get away from the sight of her all battered, needs to calm the murder that rages on inside him. So he does what always calms him, works on the Impala. He fixates himself on changing the oil and getting out the slight dent in the bumper that's been driving him crazy.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

She's horrified when she looks into the bathroom mirror. Her left eye is swollen shut, cheekbones decorated with bruises, lips split, and there's blood in her hair. The rest of her body is no different, sore and stiff and swollen. Warm water cascades over her but she just stands under the water pressure and cries. The soap is coarse but she just keeps rubbing...wishing she could just scrape off the skin where _their_ fingers had touched her. She can hear Sam knock on the door, mentioning that he's leaving her dufflebag at the door. And she's all alone again.

She thinks about how Sam looks at her like she'll break. She knows he means well but she hated being victimized. It was something her incredibly loving father had drilled into her.

Bobby makes her feel safe in a fatherly sort of way, he's gruff but he gives a damn, especially about Sam and Dean. She can tell.

And Dean looks like the type she's been avoiding all her life. The three seem to fit together, each lending their own mix to the unique blend.

The waters run cold, pushing her out of the shower and into the warmth of a towel. Her bag's right outside the door just like Sam had said. He must have grabbed it from the backseat of her Judge. There's her panties and bras, clothes that she'd long forgotten about. Sliding on her old worn sports bra and a pair of boy shorts all she can find are her old jogging pants. She hesitates but pulls on Dean's shirt instead, it's big and comforting and, most importantly, it lets her disappear. And something tells her that he won't mind.

Her face is still colored and cut, her eyes look hollow but she feels better, a little cleaner. The house is quiet and still when she opens the door, she can't hear anyone, theres no response when she calls out. Her eyebrows draw together, where are they? Not entirely sure what she should do she heads downstairs, remembering the heaps of metal outside she starts for the door but the ground looks hard and she has no shoes.

*****SUPERNATURAL*****

Dean had fallen asleep shortly after Bobby and Sam came out to the garage to tell him that they were leaving to help another hunter close by. Truth be told he probably wouldn't have awoken from the couch if he hadn't heard her steps on the loose board. She's incredibly quiet as she stealthily slips past the couch where he's lying to stare out the back door. He wants to say something but watches through half closed eyelids as her head tilts to the side, as she slides both feet in a pair of old boots. The door opens and closes with little sound. And he's slipping on his own boots to follow her.

The sunlight catches her dark hair, the droplets of water look like little crystals. He watches her sit on the roof of an old beat up Camaro. Her heads tilted upwards, hands clutched together in her lap and she looks peaceful, almost like she belongs, a scrap yard angel.

Ok, so he's a little more exhausted then he's been letting on. His shirt looks to big on her but he likes the fact she;s wearing it. She doesn't seem surprised when he takes a spot on the hood of the car, but just offers up another tiny smile and keeps looking at the stars. Entranced. It's the only way to describe what he feels, she's a different kind of woman, foreign. He's used to women that either want him to rescue them, barflies who only want one thing, or women who want nothing to do with him...either way, all of it leads to sex.

Thea, however, doesn't seem to fit into any of these categories, her hands are littered with scars, mechanic hands, arms toned just enough to be sexy and she hasn't played the damsel in distress role once. Her eyes are light, not quite hazel but not a deep brown, they're toffee colored and full of determination. He has no doubt that as soon as the bruises are gone she'll be gone. She's not a conventional beauty, too tall, too many curves and pale, almost sickly, but beneath all the scars and cuts she is beautiful. She's definitely not the type to be pushed over. She's sturdy, strong.

They don't talk for the first little while they're out there for. He just enjoys her company. There's no pressure to open up about the deal, no nothing. Somehow she's moved down from the roof and next to him on the hood, leaning onto his side, her damp hair on his shirt but they're comfortable.

"So you're a mechanic, know anything about '67 impalas?"

The dry look she sends his way amuses him, "not as well as my old pontiac but yeah, my grand dad owned the shop before he passed. Taught me everythin' I know. "

"Dad taught me everything about the impala before he handed her over. Had to rebuild her from the ground up once, she's my baby."

He catches the way she looks at him, "I cant see her sittin' in a yard somewhere. She's beautiful. You sure you did all the work?"

He's almost offended but catching the little twinkle in her one good eye he knows she's just teasing him.

"Tell ya what. I'll help ya rebuild that GTO, then you can tell me how good of a mechanic I am."

Thea holds out one hand, "Deal."

They shake on it and spend the rest of the morning just swapping stories and telling jokes, she's incredibly easy to talk to. He can't help but be grateful, it's nice not hear about hell or his experation date, nice to just be any other guy with any other girl.

That was how Sam finds them later, Dean's arm around her and her head on his chest. They deserve this. Sam can almost pretend that they're like any other couple, that Dean's not going to hell, that Thea wasn't tortured. This is the life Dean should have.

Thea stays with the boys for two more weeks, the bruises have mostly faded and the cuts have mostly turned to scars. Dean can almost forget how she came to them, but just as he does the scar above her eye flashes white and he remembers. They've spent a lot of time working on the cars, her old Judge needs a lot of work and he's more than happy to just watch her work.

He appreciates her company, they all do but Dean prefers to have her one on one with him. Sometimes they'll ride out to do groceries or pick up a part that Bobby just doesn't seem to have. Usually they'll grab burgers and shakes at a local diner and spend the time just talking. She's smart, witty with a trillon small little facts that he bets Sam doesn't even know.

"Did you know the fastest anyones swapped an engine was 42 seconds."

He had damn near choked on his burger, shaking his head he makes a muffled "uh-uh" but she just grins at him.

"Don't choke Deano, when am I ever wrong? They used a Ford Escort, 1985. Look it up if you don't believe me."

She knows he wont, he's to damn lazy, or that's what Sam always tells her. But Dean just doesn't doubt her because she's right, to his knowledge she has never been wrong. This time though he's prepared, because oddly enough he does have a weird fact to throw right back at her, "well, you can cram 19 people into one of those shit-smart cars."

Her eyebrows raise and she laughs at him, it's loud and husky and it makes him smile. It's then he knows he's in trouble, he'll never admit it but she was absoulty gorgoues when she laughs.

They know she's seen the phones labeled with FBI, CIA, Police, and Health Department. She's heard Bobby once or twice but just seemed to ignore it. The boys are incredibly careful. They don't mention their jobs but every night Dean checks the salt perimeter and Thea looks around it each time he does.

She cooks meals and cleans, carefully dancing around all the ancient books that clutter the living room. The old house feels like a home. She cares for them, maybe a little too much. She enjoys spending her time with Sam, talking about Stanford. He's gentle and sweet and incredibly considerate. Bobby's humor, dry and sarcastic, is usually the start to her mornings. He's the closest thing to a father she's ever really had. She had been touched when he'd given her free rein with his tools so she could fix the Judge. He offering slight pieces of advice, covering them up with a gruff comment or two. He didn't want to go soft.

Dean's possibly the only one who doesn't look at her like family. He looks at her like a man looks at a woman and it confuses Thea. She still has nightmares, though she no longer wakes up gasping out for air. Nothing can truly touch her here. Dean's shirt has long since been returned but she can still smell him, especially with them working so close together.

He's incredible when it comes to the bodywork. They crack beer after beer and listen to glam metal all day. The Judge looks better than it had right off the line and that's when he kisses her.

It's slow and easy, soft. He lets her come to him. Her lips are sweet, like honey and a good beer. He can't help but groan at how she folds into him, all warm and all woman. Her lips are gone and toffee colored eyes stare into his, for once he's at a loss for words. But Thea smiles and her face lights up. He's so in awe at how beautiful she is that she's halfway to the house before he realizes that she's left him standing there, staring after her. He appreciates her, she doesn't make things complicated or ask any questions. The entire time she's been here Dean hasn't seen her wear any masks hiding guilt or self-resentment or self-pity. Just soft cotton shirts, torn jeans, and her smile.

Dinner goes as it always does, joking and laughing, accompanied by Thea's delicious food, tonights meatloaf and roasted veggies with a blueberry pie for dessert. Thea and Sam do the dishes and Dean just sits back and watches, thinking that maybe this is what they've need all along.

This is the night Thea leaves. She loves them, truly she does but after earlier with Dean, she's to scared to stay. She'll never be able to give him what he deserves, she's too used, to broken for any of that. So quietly that night she leaves, packing her small duffle bag she fits one of Dean's shirts and a picture of them. Penning out a thank you note she slips past the room where Dean was sleeping and out the door and quietly into the Judge. The picture of Sam, Dean and Bobby is pinned to her visor. Thea turns out of Singer Salvage, her tail lights flashing a red in the black night.

Dean is the first to notice Thea's gone, so is the Judge and all of her things. Bobby just puts a hand on his shoulder. Sam looks so damn sad and Dean just doesn't know how to feel. Sam's twisting a piece of paper in his hands, holding it out for Dean to take. It's a simple thank you, nothing extravagant but it's just direct and to the point, signed 'all my love, Thea'. Theres no explanation, nothing and Dean just needs some time, needs to deal with Thea leaving. He knows it's probably better this way.

She won't be here to seem him die, but he misses her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the really late update. I had this chapter written way before we even put up chapter 1 but things came up and I just couldn't upload until now. A special thanks to WONDERTOGONDER for having unlimited patience with me as well as being a fabulous beta and critic! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Once again I own nothing that you recognize, i.e Sam, Bobby and Dean, and sadly the impala. **

**The next time Dean sees Thea, she's bent over a Dodge Neon, trying to decide if the damn things even worth the time ****and trouble****. She knows there's someone behind her****. S****he doesn't expect to see him in her little town, ****let alone ****in her little shop. He makes some smartass comment about her being bent over and she just grins****, bracing herself to face him when she turns****. She's missed him****. M****issed all of them, but she's missed Dean the most****. S****omething about his presence soothed her. He's the first one to make a move, pulling her into him, holding her so safe and secure. She's covered in grease, hands orange and black but he doesn't seem to mind. He smells like salt and fire, whiskey and spice****. H****e's warm and filled with hard planes, but there's a tenderness in the way he holds her. He's pulled her long hair free from its entrapment, hand fisted in her curls and all she knows is him.**

*********SUPERNATURAL*****

**He'd never expected to see her again****. He'd ****resisted the urge to chase her because he knows she'll always be better without him. She's not Cassie, strong and hard, and she's not Jo either, doesn't have anything to prove. Thea's soft and sturdy, bending but never breaking. She's innocent, with a chance for a real future. Thea's always polite****- ****almost shy but she has a fire****- ****always standing up for herself****. S****he's witty and smart and she damn well knows her way around a car.**

**He missed her****. H****ell, all of them had but Dean for once actually let someone in, cared for someone. In truth, he's just passing through****. H****e's not supposed to stay here but God knows he wants to. Thea smells of fresh cotton, covered in oil she's just about perfect. He hates her hair up. It always looked better down. Her curls covering most of her back. She grins up at him, asking him something about food and pie and he's quick to agree.**

**Ten minutes later the shop's all closed and they're walking along, just talking and joking. Sam and Bobby, she wants to know what they thought of her just up and ditching. Dean just shakes his head and tells her, they all understand, he tells her Sam and Bobby miss her, making some lame joke at Sam's expense. They come across a small one story house, long deck and sitting in the drive is her old GTO, freshly washed and glistening in the sun. There's cattails and lilies, a BBQ and trees everywhere but the house is Thea, from it's white shutters to the oak deck.**

**The grass is long, in need of a good mow, so Dean asks for a mower and she sheepishly admits to hiring someone. Business at the shop's non stop and she just doesn't have the time to take care of it. He offers to mow the lawn but she doesn't have a mower so she hands him the keys to an old pickup and her credit card. She tells him to get whatever he needs and to pick up some more beer. Whatever he wants.**

**He finds a small hardware store, there's shiny new lawnmowers and ride ons lined up out front and he takes care in selecting the best one. The owner, an older gentleman in his 60's compliments him on his selection, making mention that he's never seen him in town before. Dean has a million lies built up on his tongue but it's the truth that slips threw, something in his answer must have amused the old man because he just laughs and smiles at Dean. Adding a pair of work gloves, a cherry tree, and a rose bush, he cashes out using one of his cards and loads up the mower. The liquor store is just across the street and he grabs a 24 ****pack****of Millers. Cranking the radio ****on, ****he heads back to Thea.**

**The doors are open and he can hear music****. She's****singing and it really does feel like home.**

*********SUPERNATURAL*****

**Her mind's so wrapped up in getting the pie perfect, apple with a hint of cinnamon and a homemade shell****. H****is favorite . He'd lit up like a kid on Christmas when she'd first made it for them.****Ev****er since, she's never been able to make the pie without an ache in her heart. She doesn't hear the crunch of gravel in the drive but she does catch the sound of a mower****. S****lipping the pie into the oven she takes her last two beers from the fridge. They almost slip through her fingers. Dean shirtless is always a sight****. Bare skin ****and blue jeans are a lethal combination. His muscles work under the skin, flexing just so and she's in awe****. H****e's breathtaking.**

**When he turns her way she holds up the ice cold beer, smiling at him as he powers down the mower and joins her on the deck. He motions to the tree and rose bush, telling her exactly where he wants to put it and she agrees, bumping his side and making a crack about the flowers and having to pay him. He just grins at her and wraps an arm around her shoulders, laughing****. S****he's up like a shot as she remembers the pie. Rushing into the kitchen she yanks on a pair of oven mitts and ****brings ****out the pie.**

**Dean's behind her laughing, at her rush into the kitchen, leaning up against the wall, this reminds her of the two weeks she'd spent with them. She tells him there's steak in the fridge, potatoes already on the grill and his hands on the ****refrigerator ****door, taking out the steaks he heads over to the grill. The scene is so domestic, it's peaceful and relaxing. They laugh and joke, talk and just enjoy each other.**

**The steak was delicious, marinated and grilled to perfection, the pie is gooey and warm and paired with vanilla ice cream but it was Thea's laughter that had really set the whole thing off. He enjoys himself more in this time then he has in a very long while, with Thea everything just seems natural. The stupid jokes, the companionship, no demons, no hell fire waiting for him, just her and him.**

**He cant help but admire her, how far she's come, how much she's overcome, he can't help the swell of pride that blooms in him. There's no trace of the bruises or scars, she doesn't tense when he comes up behind her, she just looks up at him with sparkling toffee eyes. **

**There's a purity in her eyes, makes him remember that there's more than monster and blood and crappy motel rooms.**

**They've ended up sitting in her bed. Her head on his chest and a bucket of popcorn on his lap ****while ****watching an old John Wayne movie. **

**She'd smiled at him, face flushed and explained that she never got around to getting a spare beds if he liked he could share her bed. She'd been incredibly adorable, stammering out her idea that he'd just stared at her watching her get redder and redder before nodding his head. She just grinned at him, ducking into the kitchen, he'd heard the familiar popping sound and the aroma of freshly popped popcorn. Following her still mute down the hallway to a large room, painted yellow with a naturally stained trim and a large bed. Oak dressers and a TV, just like everything else about the house it fits, simple and honey.**

**Thea had come back into the room wearing short that hit mid thigh and his t-shirt that had strangely enough gone missing at the same time she had. He never made mention of it and neither had she, they'd gotten comfortable and watched John Wayne kick butt. The blankets ****were ****pooled around them and Thea had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. He's determined now to commit every detail to memory. Running his finger through her hair, untangling the knots, listening to the soft snore and watching her eyelids flutter. Dean falls asleep to her snores, wrapped in the scent of her, cotton and lavender. He can't help but wish this was his. It's the first time Dean doesn't see himself with black eyes, the first time he sleeps without a knife under his pillow.**

*********SUPERNATURAL*****

**She wakes up surrounded by warmth and male musk that could only ever belong to Dean. Thea's cacunded inside his arms, one of her legs trapped underneath his, and she can see his face. It's lax and soft, no hard lines mare his face, and the lightest brown stubble dots his jaw. He looks so damn comfortable. She's not sure why she is the way she is with him but she likes it. With Dean there is no pressure, no rules, he never pushes her into anything. She knows that soon Dean will leave and this will end, he'll meet up with Sam and hit the road, doing whatever they do because she knows theres something they've kept from her. Strangely it doesn't bother her, somethings should be kept secret she muses as she disentangled herself from Dean.**

**Normally she'd already be elbow deep in grease but thankfully it's Sunday, deciding to throw a load of laundry in the wash and get a start on breakfast, she makes her way across the room. Grabbing Dean's jeans she carefully removes his cell phone, keys, knife and money, she adds his flannel to the pile to. Slipping down the hall humming an old blues song, she's happier then she has been in a long while.**

**There's a fresh load of laundry in the dryer so she won't have to risk waking up Dean, something tells her he doesn't really get enough sleep. Pulling off her shirt she tosses it into the wash, pulling of her shorts she adds those to, adding in Dean's jeans and some of her clothes she stops when she comes to his flannel. Tucking it safely away she hopes that he won't miss it. Starting the wash she pulls on her jeans and a tank top, still humming she makes her way to the kitchen where a sheepish Dean greets her.**

*********SUPERNATURAL*****

**He's always been an early riser, ****and ****had waken an hour before Thea but decided to just lay in bed, enjoying the quiet. He has a beautiful woman in his arms, the softest bed he's probably ever slept in and he just doesn't want to move. Thea's always relaxed him, something about her always managed to drive everything else away. This morning is no different. Laying there, he lets his mind take him away, somewhere where this is his life, with no monsters or hell fire. Somewhere where Sam's happy with Jess and Dad and Mom are happy and alive. He is so caught up in his fantasy that he doesn't notice Thea shift ****under his arms****and leave the bed. It's only after that he realizes she's grabbed his clothes and made her way carefully out of the room.**

**Deciding to put his skills to work he cautiously follows her humming, stopping just outside what he assumes is the laundry room. Her backs turned to him and he can't help but watch her pull of his old shirt and ****her ****shorts, as she tucks away his flannel and pours in the detergent. He realizes that he's watching her and he backs away slowly from the door, deciding to try his luck in the kitchen. He can't get the image of her in white panties and a bra out of his mind, he feels ashamed, he's pretty damn sure she'd kick his out if she knew.**

**Puttering around the spacious kitchen he tries to figure where everything is but so far he's managed to locate the dishwasher. Thea catches him staring at the cupboards before she shakes her head and laughs at him, telling him to sit so she can move around to make breakfast. He just watches her move around the kitchen, pulling out pans and eggs, leftover steak, humming what sounds vaguely like carry on my wayward son. She's cut off by the sound of his phone ringing shrilly from the bedroom, as tempted as he is to let it ring he knows it could be Sam or Bobby with a job or a lead.**

**It's Sam, with a lead and a dozen questions as to where he is, but Dean just tells him he'll be there in two hours, trying to think of a lie, something to tell Thea. He doesn't want to tell her the truth, he'd rather her not know his reality. Making his way back to the kitchen the foods laid out on the table and Thea's already started eating, she smiles up at him and tells him she's put his jeans in the dryer and he'd better eat before he leaves. Gratefully he takes his seat and digs in, cursing Sam for calling so damn soon.**

**Thea looks sad, her emotions play out across her face and then disappear but Dean feels the same way, he really doesn't want to leave her.**

*********SUPERNATURAL*****

**Breakfast goes by quickly and the dryer dings as it finishes its last cycle, telling her that Dean doesn't have a reason to delay his departure any longer. She doesn't ask Dean why he's leaving, the why doesn't matter, he has to go and she has to let him. Trying to pull her emotions back she takes her plate to the sink and goes for Dean's jeans, checking to make sure they're dry she slips her extra house key into the front pocket. It's her way of telling him to come back anytime, to bring Sam and Bobby, a dozen other things she will never work up the courage to say ****to his face****.**

**She hands him the jeans and takes his plate, a trade that doesn't really seem fair. She has to keep moving, to do something so she doesn't say something stupid, something that will change everything, ****and ****ruin what they have.**

**Thea remembers all the bags of clothes she's been storing, men's clothing that she keeps buying, for Sam and Bobby, for Dean. She always theorized that she'd send them or stop by and drop them off but she always delayed it, scared of what would be said. She takes them to the front door, waiting for Dean, for goodbye.**

**He just stares at her, waiting for her to say something, green eyes into toffee and she can't help but reach out and hold him. Hug him and breathe in his scent one more time. She offers to drive him to the Impala but he declines, it's only a five ****minute ****walk and he'd rather let her stay home and continue on with her day. She tells him about the bags, that there's some for Sam and Bobby and for him, she doesn't add that theres $1000 in one of them.**

**In a move, that surprises even her she kisses him.**

**It's tentative and slow and gentle and it tells him everything that she can't say aloud. He kisses her back, hands winding slowly ****through ****her hair, he keeps her glued to him. He's the first to break away, lips kissed and eyes bright green and wide. She can't help but smile back at him, pulling his head down for another kiss, this time he's eager, kissing her back just as hard as she is him. She can feel his hand slip into her back pocket and slowly they come apart, she feels like she's about to burst.**

**He tells her to call him, just to talk and she promises she will. She tells him to let her know if he needs anything and he agrees.**

**The bags are in his hands and she watches him turn down her driveway and out of sight, a part of her hopes that he'll turn around but she knows he won't.**

**It's not until later that she realizes one of her pillows is gone.**

**She can't help the smile that happens across her face, stretching her lips wide.**

**Thea can still smell him on her sheets days after.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thea & Dean

Stolen Kisses

Hey Guy's! Sorry I know it's been forever but I've been super busy with this summer and all the wonderful weather. No excuse I know. I'm sorry! So here is the next Chapter. Once again, I do not own anything Supernatural, *sighs* I need my Ben & Jerry's after typing that out! Enjoy!

**Thea Pov**

Dean's been off lately, there's something in the way he talks to her that just isnt sitting right. Usually he's funny and charming but he just sounds defeated and angry, there's a edge in his voice that never was there before. It's what makes her close up shop for a week around Christmas and call Bobby, demanding to know exactly where the boys are so she can spend some time with them. Bobby had asked her if she wouldnt mind stopping by and grabbing him, he's after all on the way and it is a rather long drive for her to make herself. As much as she wants to remind him that she is indeed a big girl the fatherly tone in his voice stops her, instead she tells him shell see him in a couple of hours and hangs up the phone. She's packed for a couple days and all the presents, everything she's accumulated since the last time shes seen Dean is in the trunk of the GTO.

She's worried about Dean, she cant help the nagging thoughts that grow and yell at her, turning the radio dial she finds Cher's Just Like Jessie James and cranks the music, trying to drown out the voices. By the time she makes it to Bobby's she's already downed a Red Bull and some of the granola bars she had packed. Bobby's waiting for her, which is strange because he's never on time but there he is standing on the front steps, waiting. The cars parked and she's out hugging him, phone calls and one visit months ago really didnt do anything, she's missed the old grouse.

The days drive is spent laughing and switching drivers, stopping at some gas stations and she cant remember the last time she remembered driving this much. Bobby's always been good at keeping her entertained, his knowledge on pretty much anything astounds her. They're talking about work when Bobby mentions Hunting, which confuses her because the boys are in Michigan for christ sake. He knows his slipped up because he's quiet and tries to jump to another topic but she's already pinned him with her eyes, she wants answers and she has him confinded to the car for another couple hours.

She's never seen him look so serious but he explains anyways, "It's what we do. Listen to me, if, if you really want to know i'll tell ya but it's gonna change everythin." There's honesty in his eyes and she wonders, if theyve kept it from her this long than theres probably a good reason but something inside her needs to know. She can deal, she always does, she can handle whatever it is. She nods and he continues, tells her about the demon, the ghosts, about John Winchester and Karen Singer, he tells her about Mary Winchester.

There's a certain part of her that wants to laugh, but the tale is so damn sad that she knows he's telling her the truth, that John Winchester died to save Dean. Her knuckles are white on the wheel and a tear slips from her eye, Bobby tells her that they wanted to protect her and she thanks him, for everything. The rest of the drive is spent in silence, her trying to process what she's just been told and Bobby just staring out the window.

They finally pull up to a old motel, the paint on the doors are cheaped and there's barely anyone in the parking lot, but the impala is there. Gleaming black and all sleek lines her GTO looks like a kitten parked next to the panther of a car, she cant help but run a hand over the glossy black paint.

Bobby's knocking on the door and she's just slightly off to the side of him, she wants to suprise them and she knows they arent expecting either of them. Sam opens the door, his eyes taking in Bobby and then her, she finds herself wrapped in the arms of the gentle giant.

**Dean Pov**

They've had a crap day, dealing with demi-gods and sacrifices, Sammy's lost a nail and Dean's just so sore. It's his last christmas here and all he can think about is being stuck in this crappy motel room, they should have driven back to Bobby's but he isnt answering any lines. He thinks about Thea, beautiful, simple Thea who is probably sitting by the fireplace unware to everything else. Dean's grabbed Sammy something for christmas, feeling guilty that they hadnt been able to do this one right but at lest theyve saved some people. The waters running warm across his bare skin and it soothes the muscles, his heads swimming with memories. He stands under the spray for aslong as he can, his skins red from the heat and the water almost drowns out the voices.

Voices.

Pural. As in just more then Sam.

He's out of the shower in a flash, wrapping a cheap towel around himself and grabbing his gun he's out the door in a flash. Sam just looks amused, Bobby's biting back a laugh, wait, Bobby? Before he can comprehend Bobby being there a low whistle sounds, there she is, tall with dark hair, all 5 feet 11 inches of her, long legs tucked into brown heeled boots and a white cotton shirt. She's grinning at him, wolfish like and her amber eyes dancing in the cheap motel lighting. She's infront of him before he knows it and wraps him up in a huge hug, whispering merry christmas into his ear before she disapears.

He cant help but be slightly mortified, thank god he had a towel on. All he could smell was the light cotton that always clings to Thea, it feels so damn good to see her. The hug ends to soon for his liking but Thea points out the soap that's still in his hair and he cant help but grin at her.

He's quick to finish his shower and dress, not wanting to miss his last christmas, because deep down he knows he's not going to see next years. There's eggnog spiked Winchester style, pizza and chinese food, beer and Thea's home made apple pie. An old christmas special is playing on the tv but its been long forgotten as they all sit and laugh,enjoying this one moment that means the world to each of them.

Thea's handing out presents, little boxes carefully wrapped, they're all touched by her thought. Sam's the first to unwrap his, it's an ipod, fully stocked playlists and an inscription carved into the silver polished backing. So you dont have to listen to Dean's music. It's so damn simple and meaningful that Sam looks like he's blinking back tears, throwing his arms around her he hugs her tightly.

Bobby recieves a rare set of old occult books, Thea just kinda smiles at him and tells him she's seen his collection and so far she hasnt seen these books. They're faded covers and yellowed pages but there's thought and effort put into it, she must've searched for months trying to find these. Bobby gives her one of his rare hugs, holding onto Thea.

Dean's the last to open his, peeling back the paper he finds a limited edition Zepplin tape signed by every member in the band. He doesnt know how she got her hands on this, doesnt know how much it cost but god, it's awesome. She smiles brightly at them and pours them all another round and Dean feels horrible. They never got her anything, they didnt think theyd ever see her again. They stay up until the early morning hours, Sam and Bobby had passed out long before but Thea cant seem to sleep and Dean's just enjoying her.

She's curled up with him on the couch, her heads on his chest and her feet are beside her and Dean can almost pretend that this is their life. It feels comfortable and familar and o so much like a family christmas. Thea made this christmas for them, for him. It's these little moments, these few and far between that make it all worth it. Dean knows Thea will be there for Sam when his year is up, it's just who she is. Thea crashes long before Dean does, her hand fisted in his shirt, holding him close and he lets his mind wander. He's never had this comfort level, not with Cassie and not with Lisa. He loved Cassie, sure but she never soothed him like Thea can and Lisa, well the vast majority had to be the sex, the mind blowing sex. But they never looked at him with the love Thea does, they never smiled up at him and brightened the room the way she can and they never would have gotten down and dirty in his Baby's guts with him.

In this room Dean has his world, his brother, the only father figure he has left and the girl he well damn it all he loves. He only wishes he could tell her, tell her that he loves her and that he has more then just a couple months left. Pulling her closer to him he holds onto her tight, dreaming of a world where he gets to come home to her every night, where mum and dad are still alive, where they havent been touched by evil.

**Thea POV**

Waking up in Dean's arms does something to her, it sends a pain right down through her chest. God she wishes he didnt have the weight of the world on his shoulders, that he could just be any other man. Sam's already awake, Bobby's still passed out in one of the beds snoring loudy. Sam hands her a mug of coffee, 2 cream and 2 sugar, just as she's always taken it and she's touched by the little gesture. Untangling herself from Dean's grip she makes her way over to the small kitchen table, giving Sam a one armed hug on her way over.

Sam jokes with her, loading up the new ipod with songs, it reminds her of staying at Bobby's and always being up early with Sam. Usually they'd cook breakfast but she highly doubts that there's any real food here, just to go containers. They spend the morning trading stories and Sam's interested in the shop, all custom Americana with some regular repairs on the side. There's never a break in the conversation, Bobby joins them around noon and Dean's awake shortly after. The aroma of coffee fills the small room and Thea decides to pump the guys full of food but Dean beats her to it. Grabbing the keys to her judge he heads for the door, Thea runs after him, slipping on her boots and jacket as she goes.

She can hear the purr of the judge and she has to admit, her baby looks fantastic sitting next to the Impala. One's sleek and sexy, powerful and fast, her judge is all curves and elgance. Throwing herself into the passanger seat as Dean grins cheekily at her, reversing and pulling out of the lot as she laughs. She had always loved Dean driving, he'd do some stupid shit that never failed to make her laugh. They pull over at a small diner, the likes of which promises extremly greasy albet delicous food. Dean holds the door for her and she tells him her order, handing over a $50 he just hands it back to her, telling her to hurry up or he'll leave her here.

When she returns there's a blonde waittress practically all over him and she cant help it, shes jealous.

Placing her hand on his arm she leans into him, watching the waittress get flustered and stutter, she has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. If Dean knows what she was up to he says nothing, just holding onto her waist and smiling.

**Dean POV**

He cant help but find it cute, the way she put a stop to the waittress and as much as he wants to act on their mutal feelings he cant. He's already been insanely selfish, taking it this far, which in reality isnt that far at all. They reach the motel in record time, the smell of the burgers and fries and Sam's low carb grilled chicken salad fills the car. He has to admit her judge is running perfectly, he admires her talents as a mechanic.

They sing along to the radio like they always do and just make total asses of themselves. Bon Jovi, Dead or Alive comes on and she just belts it out, no shame whatsoever, he cant help but join in.

The rest of the day goes by to quickly. Bobby had gotten word of a hunt and Thea's needed back at the shop, so in truth their day together ends at 5.

Thea tells them all to be careful, her hairs tied in a ponytail, he's sure its just to piss him off. She helps Bobby unpack from her car and into his, they're carefull not to pop the secret trunk and she hugs them all goodbye. Bobby slides into the back of Baby and Sam folds himself into the front seat, each receiving the patented Thea hug.

Dean's the last to go and he's choking back the emotions. He cant beleive how much he's missed her, how much he's going to miss her. She wraps her arms around his neck and instead of hugging him like she has Sam and Bobby she pulls him down for a kiss. She folds into him, all soft and warm, he doesnt ever want to let her go.

She tastes like mint, her lips are incredibly soft and god does it feel wonderful. It's explosive and sensual, innocent and electric.

It's over to soon and he fights back a groan, her skin is flushed and her lips are swollen, her eyes are a bright toffee color and god is she the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

She tells him to come home safe, that she'd better see him soon and he just kisses her again. When they part for the final time he tells her she better text him every stop she makes and she'd better call him if there is any trouble. She just gives him a soft sad smile and nods her head. He fights back the I love you, its not the time, not the place and it wouldnt be fair to either of them.

He watches her slide into the gto and hears the engine turn over, follows her out of the parking lot and watches her wave to him, to them. He stares out the rearview until he cant see the bright orange paint job and the woman driving it.


End file.
